Software application development and testing can be a time-intensive process. A simulated environment for developing, testing, troubleshooting etc. software application(s) can be helpful in the development process. However, the configuration of appropriate hardware and/or software on dedicated physical computer(s) can be prohibitively expensive and/or time consuming.
Many software development companies provide dedicated test computers and laboratories for employees to build simulated environments internally. These environments are typically similar to the physical run-time environments, but are not run in a production state (e.g., inaccessible by end-users of the software).
User(s) desiring, for example, to develop and/or test software application(s) generally must install and configure the appropriate hardware and software requirements on dedicated physical computers. This task typically requires significant time and resources, depending on the requirements. To simplify the complexities in configuring simulated test environments, many organizations delegate such configuration tasks to Information Technology (IT) Administrators or other personnel who are skilled in the art of configuring network hardware.
These Administrators perform the installation and configuration of the test environment so that employees and users are removed from this process. The employees and users meet with Administrators in the initial setup stage to define the appropriate configuration requirements. The Administrators then build the configuration so that the users have a simulated environment to test and troubleshoot against.
As the demand and value of creating simulated environments increases, software companies have developed sophisticated tools and products that allow virtual networks (e.g., multiple virtual machines) to run on a single physical server. These products significantly reduce the resources needed to support simulated environments, but require additional time and in-depth knowledge of how to use these products.